


United as One

by rockutoo



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Evil, F/M, Good, Love, Loyalty, Peace, Show Collaboration with other shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockutoo/pseuds/rockutoo
Summary: Penn Zero,  Sashi Kobayashi , and Boone Wiseman.These trio didn't know each other.Some are good, while some are bad.But will love provoke it all?Will love unite them as one?Adventure brings people together in a limited time.But it's worth it, because of the experience of it.The more you see, the less you knowSo better read because it's time to see this thing





	1. Start of something great

* * *

 

Penn started his day by taking a bath, then dressing up nice and going downstairs for breakfast. As usual , Penn saw her Aunt Rose and Uncle Chuck harassing the chinchilla.

"Good Morning Uncle Chuck, Good Morning Aunt Rose." Was all Penn could manage to say to his family

"Morning Penn " Aunt Rose said, still dressing the little rodent

"Morning Sport. Are you ready for your...." Uncle Chuck said as he and Aunt Rose said in tone "First day of your Second year of High-School"

"Yeah, kinda fun. Wish my parent's could see me ." Penn said, still confused about his parent's disapperance to the MDWI (Most Dangerous World Imagenable)

"We know how you miss your parents Penn." Uncle Chuck  said But he  interrupted when Aunt Rose step in and said" But until then , we're  here for you."

"Thanks and I need to eat now." Penn said as he grabbed Choco Trunks and some milk. "I hope you pack your things cause we'll be seeing you in weekends. We will just deliever your thing at your dorm."

 

* * *

 

 

>  
> 
> Then he went to the crowds and finnaly he arrive at the main entrance of the university and went to the safe zone.

 

* * *

 

 

> _**This** **university** is **divided** into **3** **sections** ~ **The** **Hero** **Side** , **the** **Villain** **Side** and **the** **Safe** **Zone**. The Hero and Villain side is also divided into two sections, **the** **Academic** and **Sports**. The Academic _ _is where all the classes are performed. While the Sports is where they train and practice. And finnaly, the Safe Zone is where all Hero's and Villains can only hangout . In the Safe Zone is where the Cafeteria,Bookstore, Libraries and many more . This is a great zone for Villains and Heroes. You name it, they got it._

 

* * *

 

 

 Anyways, Penn saw a familiar face that caught his attention. "Boone!" He shouted The guy he shouted suddenly look from his behind and replied to Penn's response

" Penn, I'm so glad your here." "I'm glad that you're also here." Penn said to Boone, tapping his shoulders

"Anyways , what is your schedule?" Boone said , holding a piece of papper "Um, let me see...." Penn said as he get his bag and get a piece of papper , looking rather important.

They check  both pappers if they have the same schedule. "So the time we're only allowed is Science, Algebra , Music, Arts, Homeroom, P.E. and Health." Penn said to Boone who's currently making little faces of disappointed

"That's suck, hopefully next year we have the same schedule." Boone said , while  tapping Penn's shoulder

"I hope Boone , I hope." Penn said as they walk to the halls  of safe zone.

 

* * *

 

 

**As they walk to the halls of the safe zone, they saw a lot of familiar faces. Their  hero classmates like Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest, Matilda, Alex, Terry, Phineas Flynn-Fletcher, Ferb Flynn Fletcher , Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Princess Bubblegum and many more. They also saw a lot of villain schoolmates, like Gideon, Teddy, Oskar Greason, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Janna, Ice King, Ricardio the Heart Guy, Ludo and his evil forces and many more.**

 

* * *

 

 

Penn saw them when suddenly he bumped into someone. It was a girl.'She has dark,brown eyes, like dark chocolates. She has dark,brown hair with ponytails that is so cute. ' Penn thought of the girl.

 

Everybody gasped and whispered "Oh no, It's Sashi Kobayashi." Then the girl , that gained coniciousness grabbed Penn's T-Shirt , twist it and said to Penn.

 

**_"Bump me again and I'll punch your face 'till your hair goes straight." Penn nooded and the girl let go of Penn's T-Shirt._ **

 

All Penn could think of was **_'I-I'm in love.'_**

 

* * *

 


	2. Well, It begins with a bang!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter One

* * *

 

"W-who's t-that g-girl?" Penn asked Boone, still traumitized about the incident early

"Well, Um...From what I've heard, her name is Sashi Kobayashi." He replied, his face feels better few seconds ago.

"I'm in love." Penn said to Boone, who's face from nervous to out-of-this world nervousness.

"Penn, you can't be serious." Boone said, while Penn is still lovestruck

"Why not. A guy like me and girl like her." He said to Boone, making a comeback

"You say that to every girl you see. You're crazy." Boone said to me, still confuse if Penn losed his sanity.

"Yeah, Crazy in love." Penn said to Boone, who's making facial expressions.

"What ever." Boone replied when suddenly the bell rang.

"Ring......Ring.....Ring...." The bell rang three times before it stopped

"Well, Boone. See yah Later." Penn said to Boone, who was about to go to the Histoy

"Words of advice: Love is unpredictable." He said before entering his class.

Penn whispered, well more like sang before going to my class. " I know you and I need to."

 

* * *

 

It was Break Time so Penn went to the Safe Zone to buy some food. He overheard Sashi talking to her gang and boyfriend.

  
"That guy , who bump me earlier, will be the one I'll bully for the rest of my life." Sashi said to her gang

 

* * *

 

 

> Well, truth to be told, Middleburg Hero-Villain University is one of the university that has the highest gang violence over the last few years. Sashi's gang was one of the top violating gangs in this university. It consist of Sashi Kobayashi as the leader, Mal as the sorcerer - it girl, Gideon as Sashi's adviser, Oskar and Jackie as Sashi's spying couple, Ludo and his evil forces as Sashi's bodyguards/army, and Teddy Sashi's second in command.

 

* * *

 

 

"Well Boo, Let's show that guy who's boss." Teddy said , comforting Sashi

"I already gave that guy a piece of my mind." The last thing Penn heard before the bell rang.

 

 

* * *

 

Right now, it's lunch time so Penn went to the safe zone and went to the cafeteria.   
Penn saw Boone with Matilda and Alex. So he decided to join them

In the middle of the lunch time, Sashi approached Penn with a trail of disaster from behind

 

"Hi Gorgeous." Penn smiled

  
She suddenly let a loud growl and grabbed Penn's shirt again. "Don't ever talk to me"

  
"I have a feeling that this will happen to me in the next few weeks" he muttered , but then she let a small armpit kick in Penn's left side of his body.

  
"Ouch!" Penn groaned hard enough to make the people there either laugh or gasp

  
Then the authorities arrived .

  
"Damn, Pleasure doing business with you Loser" She said before dropping him

  
Penn layed back, while sounds of his namebeing shouted, which he heard before passing out.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> The edited draft of my work


End file.
